Una Roja Venganza
by Merida-Diaval Lancaster
Summary: Bueno, esta historia la hice para un concurso de la Universidad, un cuento relativo a la Muerte. Me base en Woman In Black para ello. Espero sus críticas o lo que sea que quieran dejarme. Summary: Un espíritu vengativo, que encuentra la situación perfecta para vengar su muerte, y una maldición eterna.


_**ROJA VENGANZA**_

Por: _Girlycard_

Hoy se cumplían 5 años de que había muerto. No estaba ni en el cielo, ni el infierno. Ni al purgatorio pudo llegar, pues su alma estaba llena de rencor, sed de venganza y odio. En vida, su corazón nunca había albergado esos terribles sentimientos, pero en sus momentos de agonía juró jamás perdonar…

Agatha, una chica de 18 años, se encontraba en el granero de su casa, preparando la silla de montar a su yegua preferida, "Stella". Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo, donde la mayoría de la gente tenía ranchos, y por ende, caballos. Agatha, estaba lista para montar a su yegua para practicar para la cabalgata anual de Noche de Brujas, pues sería la primera vez que participaría sola en el evento y sólo faltaban un par de días.

La joven Agatha era una chica que vivía con sus padres en el poblado de Angel Falls, su padre era médico y su madre era encargada de una tienda en el centro del pueblo, tenía un hermano menor llamado Derek. Era una buena estudiante de preparatoria, gran amiga y quien la conocía la describía como una linda niña.

Agatha empezó el calentamiento con Stella, la hizo dar un par de vueltas a un ruedo con pequeños obstáculos y vallas para saltar, siguió con un poco de trote, y finalizó con saltos. Mientras tomaba un descanso, Derek apareció con un vaso de jugo para su hermana, mientras la observaba maravillado. Después del breve descanso, Agatha quería más adrenalina, así que ordenó a la yegua ir a todo galope. No había nada fuera de lo normal, ya había hecho esa rutina antes, así que se sintió muy confiada, y decidió que fueran más rápido. Cometió un error.

La yegua iba demasiado rápido, y en su acelerada carrera no pudo eludir una valla, cayendo de costado, mientras Agatha caía varios metros adelante, chocando con un grueso poste de madera, y quedando inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre que nacía arriba de la frente, la herida era cubierta por el casco negro y brillante, mientras la sangre le pagaba el cabello al rostro. Derek corrió gritándole a sus padres, que alarmados fueron a revisarla.

Su padre detuvo la hemorragia de la cabeza, y llamaron a emergencias, que en pocos minutos habían llegado. La angustiada familia iba en la ambulancia, todos rezando por un milagro, tomando fuertemente la mano de Agatha, quien, en medio de su agonía, sentía como su alma se escapaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Y esa angustiante desesperación atrajo a un espíritu que jamás se volvería a separar de ella. El dolor de su alma herida era mejor que cualquier elixir, de dolor se alimentaba su corrompida alma.

Ya dentro del hospital, varios doctores alejaron a Agatha de sus padres, haciendo todo lo posible por la joven, mientras en la sala de espera la familia moría de angustia y lagrimas.

Agatha se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, los doctores que la atendían no tenían un buen pronóstico para ella, pero no se rendían. Los médicos también creen que los milagros existen. Mientras ella dormía su sueño de muerte, vio recuerdos que no eran suyos, sintió dolores que nunca había sentido, se supo que ya no era ella misma. Y su corazón lo supo también, pues en un momento inesperado, detuvo su constante palpitar, dejando sólo silencio a su alrededor. Mientras los desgarradores gritos de su madre, las maldiciones de su padre y las lágrimas de Derek llenaban la sala

Vio a una joven de 14 años llorando en un rincón del baño del que parecía su hogar, en su escuela, todas las chicas se burlaban de ella, le decían cosas horribles, e incluso la golpeaban. En su casa era igual, su padre era un alcohólico y su madre nunca estaba en casa, y cuando estaba, solo había discusiones y golpes, y había aprendido a lidiar con ello. Pero un día, la líder de las chicas que la molestaban llegó más violenta que de costumbre, la golpearon y humillaron como nunca, la diferencia, es que esta vez nadie la ayudaba, todos se habían hecho ciegos ante su dolor, y sintió una punzada de odio dentro de sí, luchó y se resistió, y ¿qué ganó? Que entre todas las jóvenes ahí presentes movieran un casillero viejo y oxidado, que la aplastó, dejando únicamente un coro de risas que se alejaba, su corazón luchando por no morir, sus pulmones exhalando su último aliento, y una sentencia de odio. "_Jamás perdonaré…Nunca_", fueron sus últimas palabras. Ya era hora de la venganza.

Un ligero _bip_ llenó la sala vacía, llamando la atención de los médicos cabizbajos. Otro más. Y otro. Hasta que el sonido fue constante y la joven abrió sus ojos, molesta por la luz. Otra vez viva. Los presentes en la sala se llenaron de júbilo, y comunicaron del milagro a los desdichados padres, que corrieron a ver a su hija respirando, viva.

Tan pronto la dejaron salir del hospital, pues el milagro completo después de haber resucitado, fue que tampoco tuvo ningún tipo de daño que valiera la pena para seguir internada. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era su mirada y su voz, que antes eran cálidas y amables, ahora eran frías y duras. Agatha ya no estaba entre ellos, ahora un alma oscura y roja por su sangre derramada, era una roja Venganza.

"Por fin, mañana será Noche de Brujas, y ellas pagarán por lo que me hicieron" pensaba este espíritu mientras viajaba en el auto familiar y veía por la ventanilla. Convenció a sus padres para que ese día la dejaran sola durante el festival, y que los encontraría después para ir a cenar. Con un poco de desconfianza, los padres aceptaron, creían que el comportamiento de su "hija" era debido a la grave contusión y a los breves momentos que pasó inerte. "Nada grave", pensaron ellos.

Este espíritu infernal, ya había localizado a sus cuatro víctimas, ya eran mujeres de casi 21 años, pero al verlas tan pedantes como siempre, deseo exterminarlas cuanto antes, pero esperaría. No podría hacerlo a la luz del sol, les deseo que disfrutaran sus últimas horas de vida.

Aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche las localizó, las cuatro muchachas arrogantes caminaban juntas de regreso a casa por un sendero vacío, pues todo el pueblo estaba congregado más lejos, disfrutando los divertidos eventos de la noche.

"Oigan, es muy tarde para que caminen solas, chicas", dijo Roja de Venganza en un susurro, con voz tétrica. Las otras chicas, sólo se rieron de "Agatha", y siguieron su camino, pero ésta les empezó a arrojar pequeñas piedras, cosa que molestó al cuarteto, que regresó para darle una lección a la niña embustera, que seguía arrojándoles piedras cada vez más grandes y filosas.

"Esto es lo que sentía Johanna Mason, la chica que ustedes asesinaron hace más de cinco años. Pero aquí estoy para hacerles pagar"

Las cuatro jóvenes se horrorizaron al ver que el rostro de la pequeña Agatha, se transformaba al pútrido rostro de Johanna. Intentaron huir, pero en su desesperación y miedo, sólo lograron caer hacia atrás, quedando paralizadas de miedo al ver que de la nada, Johanna cercenaba la cabeza de una de ellas con un hacha oxidada, mientras gritaba con voz de ultratumba: _"¡Jamás perdonaré! ¡Nunca se detendrá! ¡Nunca perdonaré!" _

A la mañana siguiente, el pueblo despertó con la notica que cuatro jóvenes habían sido brutalmente asesinadas en un sendero la noche anterior. La policía local sólo había encontrado los cuerpos desmembrados de las jóvenes. El crimen no fue resuelto.

Mientras tanto, los padres de Agatha la buscaban desesperadamente, temiendo que su hija hubiese sido una de las cuatro asesinadas. Cuando de repente, Derek la observa acercarse a la estación de trenes.

Corren hacia ella, gritando que regrese, pero no los escucha. Camina derecho, sin mirar, sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa que chorreaba sangre, dejando un rastro tras ella. Se acerca al andén, con uno de esos gigantescos trenes acercándose a todo marcha, se baja del andén y camina directo, el tren no se detiene. Y frente a los ojos de su familia, Agatha es arrollada por el tren, mientras las cabezas de cuatro jóvenes, con expresión de pánico en sus rostros muertos, ruedan a un lado de la vía. Derek al mirar hacia el frente, mientras el tren seguía su marcha, distinguió el rostro cadavérico de una joven que sonreía diabólicamente, susurrándole: "Jamás… jamás perdonaré, jamás mi maldición se romperá. Cada año, en noche de Brujas, regresaré, y cada año seré más sangrienta. Mi venganza contra este pueblo durará eternamente, cuídate de no salir solo, que puedes ser el siguiente. No quiero ni el cielo, ni el infierno, ni llegar al purgatorio. Yo sólo quiero sangre inocente. Porque soy una Roja Venganza"


End file.
